robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Golumitu/Story 1: Accept my Friend Request
I've been a Roblox player for a while now. I have to say, it's a pretty fun game. The community, however, wasn't as I thought it could be. I don't accept friend requests from random people, as I have no idea who they are and how they act. If they want to be my friend, we have to engage in a conversation first, and if we both like how we act, then we're friends. That didn't stop this one person I was playing with. I was playing a game called Adopt Me!, where kids and teenagers experience the unrealistic standards of parenting, yet treat it as a roleplay. I don't get involved with what they were doing, but i'd rather see the madness unfold between the community. Then, I get a friend request from someone. I won't mention their name in hopes they won't get attacked by any potential harrasers. I declined the friend request and continued what I percieved as "playing". Another friend request from the same person. Again, I declined his friend request. He messaged me via the whisper function, which acts like a PM system ingame. "Why wont you accept my friend request?" they asked. "I don't want to be rude, but I have no idea who you are." I replied. "I don't accept friend requests from random people" "Accept my friend request." He sent another friend request to me. I declined him, and decided to block him. The only thing he could do now was mindlessly hop on my avatar's head. I joined a different game to get away from him, this time Royale High. Again, I don't get involved with the roleplaying, but I'd rather want to play the minigames and show off to the other members. I was having a little bit of fun listening to the petty drama the other people were pretending to have in the game, when I get another friend request. It didn't come from the same account, but he had the same avatar. "I want to be your friend :}:}:}:}:}:}" he whispered. For every friend request he sent, I immediately declined. I blocked this account and went onto another game. I went onto Meep City and joined a random party game. Like last time, I only eavesdropped the conversation. The ingame camera happened to be angled perfectly so I could see the same avatar enter the party, again, under a different name. "Accept my friend request." he whispered. "Could you stop following me? You're making me feel uncomfortable!" I replied. "I could help you, if you accept my friend request." "I don't want to!" He left the party instead of staying to pester me more. It only mildly suprised me, as I could tell he would return when would I join another game. I got off the computer so I could take a break. My phone made a noise. I checked it and it was a message from an actual friend in my friends list. We had discussed about making a hangout game for a while as well as actually making the place ourselves on the Studio. Today, he suggested we upload the place so we can have more friends to hangout with and potentially make more friends with. It took a while for me to think of an answer. On one hand, I could have more friends, but on the other hand, the stalker may show up. I told him to make it a reality. After a while of waiting, we joined the game and had fun with what we had made. The both of us began inviting our other friends to the place. Some of them couldn't make it, but everyone else was able to. We had loads of fun interacting with one another. Some of my friends even invited their own friends, who ended up becoming my friends as well. Then, they showed up, again with a different moniker. He was the last person to join the server, thus filling up the 50 person server. "Who's (the stalker's username)?" one person asked. "Is this someone's friend?" another asked. "Who invited (stalker's username?)" asked another person. The chat was then filled with solving the mystery of my stalker. "Why are you doing this?" I whispered to the stalker. "I want to be your friend. You need to be my friend." he replied. "No, I don't need to be your friend. You don't rely on my existence for your survival." "You're all I ever need. Accept my friend request now." I blocked him again. He then left the game. Peace remained within the community that me and my friend had built within this game. The rest of the day went by with no distractions. The next day, I checked out the game my friend uploaded to Roblox. There were 49 people, exactly, in a single server and they all had the same avatar as each other. I didn't join the server, as I was afraid to see what was going on. My friend never mentioned it, and I wanted to forget about what had happened, so I didn't tell him nor my other friends. I never saw any more similar people join me just to harrass me for a friend request. I hope that the accounts end up being banned, in the future, as I don't want anyone else to feel as uncomfortable as I was during the whole ordeal. I hope noone else will accept this stalker's friend request, and I'm afraid to think about what would happen if I or someone else did... Category:Blog posts